Slumber Party!
by Catmandu22
Summary: Multiple slumber-parties (sleepovers) on one night? Throw in some boy/ girl troubles, free wi-fi, and a few girls on their monthly. What've you got? One interesting story.


Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it. The words 'I don't own X-Men Evolution" will not escape my fingers. They just did, didn't they...

**Okay so: Jordan and Rachel are dating, Jordan knows that Cassie's his sister, and that's it!**

* * *

Jordan tensed when he felt someone touching his hand and clenched his fists. "You okay?"

Jordan relaxed and let Rachel take his hand, "Yeah. Just getting used to the fact that my sister isn't dead, that I'm the adopted son of an insane ninja, and my sister is dating a guy that could potentially hurt or kill her. So yeah. I'm fine."

Rachel smiled sweetly, "It's okay. I'm pretty sure Pyro wouldn't hurt Cassie much less kill her. And Deadpool is really a cool dad to you. Last week he took you squirrel hunting remember?"

"Yeah, but we stopped because he thought he saw a ninja! Does he realize he's a ninja? Or that I practically am too?"

"Are you still giving me a ride to Wanda and Cassie's 'All Girl All Night Sleepover'?"

"Sure. I gotta pick up John for Remy's '_Pas de soirée pyjama filles_' anyway. Come on."

Rachel followed Jordan, still holding his hand, "What's that mean?"

Jordan chuckled, "It means 'No Girls Sleepover'. Remy said it sounds cooler in French."

Rachel laughed, "He's right."

* * *

They got to his motorcycle and Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Wait. I thought you had to be at least 15 to ride a motorcycle."

Jordan sat down on the bike, "I've been 15 since I was 11."

Rachel laughed and sat down in front of him. She was so small she could sit between his legs while he was driving without causing any trouble. She gathered her knees to her chest, hugged her knees, and leaned back into his (pretty well defined, ya know, for a 13 year old) chest. He put his hands on the handle bars and started riding down the road. Rachel liked riding with Jordan, it was always calming. Rachel liked a lot about Jordan. He was different. He wasn't like boys Rachel had crushes on before, but it was a good thing. Everything about Jordan made her feel relaxed and safe. She started thinking about when she told Jean that she was dating him:

_Rachel looked at Jean bashfully, "Jean…?"_

_Jean smiled at her, "Yeah, Ray?"_

_Rachel swallowed, "Um, I have to tell you something."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have a boyfriend."_

_"Really? That's so cool Ray!"_

_"You think?"_

_"Totally. Do I know him?"_

_"…"_

_"Ray?"_

_"Jordan."_

_"You're dating… Jordan."_

_"Yes."_

_"The weird emo/goth/creepy kid."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't like him."_

_"Why?!"_

_"He's weird!"_

_"Yeah, well, I don't care!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I like him. He likes me. End of story."_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry Jean. That was mean."_

_"No. I get it. Good luck."_

Rachel looked up at him and took in his features. He was so much different than Cassie yet so much alike. His hair was actually black, his eyes were chocolate brown, and her hair was brown and her eyes were aqua. But they both had soft features, narrow faces, and when they were thinking hard their eyes would glaze over. Rachel closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

He was 14 and she was just barely 12. Jean thought he was too old and Rogue (who approved of Jordan) would point out that Rogue was 5 years younger than Gambit and Jean approved of him. Then Jean would shut up.

Jordan was a little emo, sorta. But he wasn't before Cassie revealed she was his sister. Then he changed a little. He wasn't as fun or cool or out-going. He was protective and silent and very picky about who he would talk to. Rachel finally got him to talk but he was still different. He wore a lot of black, he started riding his bike more, and he _really_ didn't like Pyro anymore. He always thought that Pyro was trying to hurt Cassie, no matter how happy Cassie was with him.

The engine cut off. They were at the Brotherhood house. Rachel opened her eyes and found Jordan staring down at her, "Welcome back to the world of the living."

Rachel giggled, "How long have we been here?"

Jordan shrugged, "Ten minutes. Give or take."

Rachel groaned and got off, "I'm gonna be late. Bye."

Jordan watched as she left, "Tell John to come out!"

Rachel nodded as she opened the door to the Brotherhood house. Pyro was sitting on the couch watching Adventure Time. Rachel cleared her throat and Pyro looked at her, grinning, "Hiya! Cassie's upstairs in Mystique's old room. Go on up."

Rachel smiled shyly, "Thank you. Jordan's outside. He said Remy told him to pick you up."

Pyro face palmed, "Oh yeah! Thanks!"

He grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Rachel laughed and walked upstairs were Cassie, Wanda, Rogue, Riko, and Taylor. Cassie was wearing Pyro's shirt (an Adventure Time one w/ Flambo on it) which led to sleeping shorts. Wanda had a red nightgown (the one you barely glanced on the Stuff of Heroes episode on the third season) and a scarlet silk robe. Rogue wore her usual, Nikko had a long blue sleep shirt, and Taylor had a tank-top with sleep shorts.

Cassie looked at Rachel and tapped her chin, "Jordan's right. You're cute."

Rachel blushed and Taylor said, "Cassie! You're making the girl feel awkward!" Taylor waved her over, "Cassie's feeling very snippy today." She started whispering, "I think she's on her monthly."

Cassie sneered, "No I'm not!"

Rachel laughed, "Where do I change?"

Cassie pointed to the closet, "Right over there."

Rachel changed into Jordan's black Metallica t-shirt and walked out. Cassie eyed her, "This is gonna be awkward, isn't it."

As Rachel opened her mouth to speak, Cassie's phone rang. She flipped it open, "Bayville morgue, you stab em we slab em! How can I help you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know I stole your opener… yes I'm fine… okay Pyro! I get it!"

Taylor elbowed Rachel and whispered, "Pyro's a little over protective."

Cassie tapped her foot, "_Uh-huh_. I know. Yes, my brother _is_ annoying... no he doesn't hate you… completely."

Taylor made a cutting throat motion and Rachel giggled.

Cassie scoffed, "No! Okay, you've been gone not even ten minutes and you're already smothering me! I don't wanna hear it!"

Taylor made a hand pistol and shot it. Then she acted like she got shot and fell back 'dead'.

Cassie sighed exasperatedly, "Yeah yeah. I get it. Not really, but… No! I will not tell Jordan to… Or Wanda to watch out for me! I can handle myself! Sometimes I wonder why I even try with you Pyro!"

She slammed her phone shut and clenched her fists. Taylor threw her a pillow from her spot on the floor, still lying down, and Cassie caught it and screamed into it. A lot.

Taylor lifted her head up and looked at Wanda, "Told you it was under ten."

Wanda grumbled and held out ten dollars with two fingers. Taylor took it and sat up Indian-style. She cocked her head at Cassie and said, "You and the fire bug having problems?"

Cassie threw the pillow at her and she caught it with her face, making a show of getting hit by it.

She fell back again, threw her arms up as she fell, and made a dramatic "Ugh!" when she hit the floor.

Rachel blinked, "Is everything alright?"

Cassie threw her hands in the air, "We've been dating for almost six months and Pyro just can't trust me! I just don't get it!"

Riko raised a hand, "Preach!"

Everyone stared at her and she shrunk, "What? David and I have problems…"

Cassie's attention turned to Rachel, "What about you and Jordan?"

Rachel shrugged, "We never really fight. He's kinda distant though…"

Rogue laughed, "Remy's never distant. In fact, I can't get him ta shut it sometimes."

Cassie sat down, "What about you Taylor?"

Taylor talked through the pillow, "Mhhph mphm wmllph."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, what was that? My best friend who tells me everything isn't telling me something?"

Taylor sat up and hugged the pillow to her chest, "I, uh, I have a crush. It's…"

Cassie's phone rang and she answered it, "What!? Pyro!? You have the worst timing ever!"

* * *

**So? Whadda think? There will be more.**


End file.
